


Let Me Fade - meta

by Lilly_C



Series: Let Me Fade [1]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Meta, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Background meta for my canon divergent Taggart fic Let Me Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Fade - meta

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to Dreamwidth on 20.3.2014
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Let Me Fade is a 25 chapter, PG rated, canon divergent Taggart story which was inspired by the Kate Miller-Heidke song Let Me Fade and it also uses all of the prompts on my [round two card](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/191311.html) for the [cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) challenge and it is an idea that I’d been toying with for a while although I didn’t have anything specific planned besides working with some canon elements that could have turned out much differently than what was shown. To keep in with the rules of this challenge, all of the prompt fills will be fairly light in tone and the angst will be kept to minimum which is quite difficult considering how heavy going Taggart canon can be at times, of course there has to be a happy ending, again, it is one of the rules.

For this story I am working with and changing several elements from the last series (the New Blood DVD set) that I would have liked to have seen explored, and I am beginning with the alluded to pregnancy test from Fallen Angels and then focusing on selected events from Bloodsport and End Of Justice, moving in to a post series and post canon timeline which will feature two original child characters.

As this story is canon divergent, the things that I am changing are the results of the pregnancy test, from negative to positive and Jackie’s short lived relationship with Chris because he wasn’t seen after Fallen Angels and his absence was never explained in the remaining two episodes. There will also be a developing friendship between Jackie and Karen because I wanted to see more interaction between them on screen and never got it. Finally, Jackie and Robbie, their relationship will change as the story progresses and I have a rough idea of where in my timeline this change will occur.

The original child characters are Aithne Ross who was first introduced in With Every Move I Die, the final part of the Salt Skin Trilogy and Lucas Forbes who was first introduced in Twice Unjust and has been featured in at least three of my fics since then, including a big bang entry. Rather than creating more original characters I decided to merge the two post series and post canon timelines, however, the timeline for Let Me Fade will stand alone from the Salt Skin and Twice Unjust universes. The only real noticeable difference with this timeline is that Robbie is not Aithne’s biological father, Chris is.

Each chapter will take place at least one month after the events of the previous instalment. At the moment only chapters one to five will follow the timeline of events from the episodes Fallen Angels, Bloodsport and Ends Of Justice, chapters six through twenty five will be set in a post series timeline.

From the prompt table I already know what ones will be used for several chapters and at the moment I have a rough idea of where each prompt will fit in terms of the timeline and overall arc, however I am open to suggestions for any of the prompts that aren’t listed here.  
Prompts already in use are: wild card, sad/upset, night, morning, and evening (all for part one, chapters one to five.) dedicating a song on the radio, reluctant help / comfort, feeling a / the baby kick, and future (all for future chapters at varying points within the arc.)

There is a thirty song [playlist](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/197156.html) which will be edited and updated as each new part is posted, at the moment there are ten songs listed, the five songs which inspired the story as a whole and the five songs which inspired each chapter in part one. Each song on the playlist has a small selected section of lyrics and a link to a youtube video. At the moment I aren’t planning on uploading a zip file with MP3's of the playlist anywhere for download purposes, however, this may change as the series progresses and becomes closer to the finish but we shall see.

This series will be posted as a work in progress and this is something that I have never done before with any of my fic, and at the moment the plan is to get the first five chapters posted within the next few weeks, by mid May, and then to post at least one new chapter every two to three weeks, although the provisional posting schedule depends upon my real life obligations. I will be posting it to Dreamwidth first, with the tag [series: let me fade](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/tag/series:+let+me+fade) along with other tags that are relevant and to AO3 as part of this [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/94150) within two weeks of first posting to Dreamwidth.

Like I already said, do feel free to comment with a suggestion for a prompt fill and I’ll see what I can come up with and of course if you have any questions about anything relating to this work then do ask.


End file.
